pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Sailor Proud Heart Cat (The Cartoon All-Stars Activity Hudson Comedy Style)
The Cartoon All-Stars Activity Hudson Comedy's TV spoof 1st version of Sailor Moon (English Adaption). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Serena/Sailor Moon - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) * Amy/Sailor Mercury - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) * Raye/Sailor Mars - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) * Lita/Sailor Jupiter - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) * Mina/Sailor Venus - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) * Darien/Tuxedo Mask - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) * Rini/Sailor Mini Moon - Baby Hugs Bear (The Care Bears Family) * Sailor Saturn - Millie Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) * Amara/Sailor Uranus - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Michelle/Sailor Neptune - Tyra Fangs (Moshi Monsters) * Trista/Sailor Pluto - Pocahontas * Molly Baker - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) * Melvin - Jasper Jones (Littlest Pet Shop) * Luna - Purdy (Moshi Monsters) * Artemis - Waldo (Moshi Monsters) * Diana - Rosa (GoGoRiki) * Queen Beryl - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) * Jedite - Thor (Avengers) * Neflite - Hawkeye (Avengers) * Kenji Tsukino - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * Ikuko Tsukino - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) * Sammy Tsukino - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) * Raye's Grandfather - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Zirconia - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) * Tiger's Eye - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) * Fish Eye - Barnyard Dawg (Looney Tunes) * Hawk's Eye - Carlin (GoGoRiki) * CeleCele - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) * ParaPara - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) * JunJun - Charlotte Pickles (Rugrats) * BesuBesu - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Queen Nehelenia - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) * Mistress 9 - Eris (Sinbad) * Evil Prince Darien - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Evil Lady (Aka Adult Rini) - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) * Super Beryl - Iron Man (Avengers) Seasons: # Sailor Proud Heart Cat (The Cartoon All-Stars Activity Hudson Comedy Style) (Season 1) # Sailor Proud Heart Cat (The Cartoon All-Stars Activity Hudson Comedy Style) (Season 2) # Sailor Proud Heart Cat (The Cartoon All-Stars Activity Hudson Comedy Style) (Season 3) # Sailor Proud Heart Cat (The Cartoon All-Stars Activity Hudson Comedy Style) (Season 4) Movies: * Sailor Proud Heart Cat R: Promise of The Rose (The Cartoon All-Stars Activity Hudson Comedy Style) * Sailor Proud Heart Cat S: Hearts in Ice (The Cartoon All-Stars Activity Hudson Comedy Style) * Sailor Proud Heart Cat Super S: Black Dream Hole (The Cartoon All-Stars Activity Hudson Comedy Style) See Also: * Sailor Proud Heart Cat (VIZ) (The Cartoon All-Stars Activity Hudson Comedy Style) * Sailor Proud Heart Cat Crystal (The Cartoon All-Stars Activity Hudson Comedy Style) Gallery: Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Serena/Sailor Moon Hopeful Heart Cougar.png|Hopeful Heart Cougar as Amy/Sailor Mercury Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Raye/Sailor Mars Mrs Angelica Pickles.png|Angelica Pickles as Lita/Sailor Jupiter Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as Mina/Sailor Venus Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Darien/Tuxedo Mask Baby-hugs-bear-the-care-bears-movie-90.8.jpg|Baby Hugs Bear as Rini/Sailor Mini Moon Millie Burtonburger.png|Millie Burtonburger as Sailor Saturn Lola Bunny.jpg|Lola Bunny as Amara/Sailor Uranus Blythe-baxter-littlest-pet-shop-2012-23.1.jpg|Blythe Baxter as Molly Baker Jasper-jones-littlest-pet-shop-2012-41.1.jpg|Jasper Jones as Melvin Rosariki.jpg|Rosa as Diana The Queen of Hearts.jpg|The Queen of Hearts as Queen Beryl Tom Cat.png|Tom Cat as Kenji Tsukino Toodles Galore.jpg|Toodles Galore as Ikuko Tsukino Swift Heart Rabbit.png|Swift Heart Rabbit as Sammy Tsukino Rabbit.jpg|Rabbit as Raye's Grandfather Dr. Strangeglove.png|Dr. Strangeglove as Zirconia Sergeant Murphy.jpg|Sergeant Murphy as Tiger's Eye Didi Pickles in Rugrats Go Wild.jpg|Didi Pickles as CeleCele Mrs-charlotte-pickles-rugrats-go-wild-1.28.jpg|Charlotte Pickles as JunJun Sandy Cheeks.png|Sandy Cheeks as BesuBesu Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Evil Prince Darien Char 34713.jpg|Melissa Duck as Evil Lady (Aka Adult Rini) Category:The Cartoon All-Stars Activity Hudson Comedy Category:Sailor Moon TV Spoofs Category:Sailor Moon tv-spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV-Spoofs Category:TV-spoof Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show Spoof